A Surprising House Guest
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: Bill brings home an unexpected guest for the summer. slash. donr like dont read.


**hey. hope you guys like it. review:)**

I loved Draco. I really did. My family just had a hard time accepting it. Maybe it was the age-difference. Maybe it was because he was Lucius Malfoy's son. Or maybe it was because we all knew he was suppose to become a death-eater. Or it could be all three of those things. That didn't stop me though. Being a curse breaker taught you to never give up. On anything. And I'd be damned if I let them drive him away.

Bill Weasley! Are you serious?" Molly Weasley shouted from the kitchen of the Burrow. The whole clan sat around the long table all in shock at what their older brother just said. Draco Malfoy stood slightly behind Bill, his face was a mask of steel giving nothing away.

"Yes mum I'm very serious. Draco's parents are away for the rest of the month and he's by himself so I told him he can stay here with me." Bill's voice was firm. He took Draco's hand in his slow and deliberately. The occupants of the room realized what it meant.

"Your…Your together!" Ron's voice filled the room, disgust evident in his voice.

"Yes we are. Got a problem with that Ronald?" Draco drawled, speaking for the first time.

"Of course I bloody well do!" His face turning a horrible shade of red.

"There is no need for that language Ron." Molly scolded. "But Bill the age difference between the two of you…"

"I see no problem with how much older I am than Draco. After all Dads ten years older than you and the two of you were dating when you were seventeen." Bill replied calmly.

"Well we were different.'

"Mum really, whats the harm?" Charlie asked from where he was sitting.

"There is defiantly harm. I don't want to deal with Malfoy for the rest of the holidays!" Ginny whined.

"I don't care either way." Percy said quietly.

"I care!" George and Fred yelled standing up.

"Yes! I'm not breathing the same air as that death-eater!" Ron yelled.

Draco stiffened at the comment. Once the words were said the room fell quiet. Bill was tense next to Draco, his form trembling with rage.

"Ron you better well apologize." His voice was deadly. Ron flinched but stood his ground.

"It's the truth."

Bill was on Ron in an instant hands around his throat.

"Bill!" Arthur yelled.

"Bill stop." Draco's said putting a hand on his shoulder. "He's not worth it."

Bill let go and stepped back. Ron stared at Draco amazed he could calm Bill down so quickly.

"If he," Ron pointed to Draco. "Stays then Harry can come for the rest of the holidays."

"It's settled then." Author said. "Go owl Harry.

Draco and Bill were curled up on one of the couches by the fire. Ron, Charlie and Ginny were on the one across from them, Fred and George sat on the floor and Molly and Arthur sat on the love seat.

"Do you two have to do that?" Ginny said to Draco and Bill who where curled up impossibly close, whispering to each other.

"Yes we really do." Draco said smirking.

It had only been three days since Draco had been here and things where as expected. Ron and Draco fought constantly over every little thing. Bill had to pull Draco away before they could do any real damage, much to Draco's annoyance. Fred and George were ecstatic because they had fun testing their products out on Draco.

Like this one time…

Draco was using the shower next to Bill's and his room. The hour before Fred and George had replaced the shampoo with their newest creation-it looked like the previous shampoo bottle, only this one snapped photos of the person showering unaware that it was happening, didn't even flash. An hour after Draco's shower Fred and George were shouting "It works! It works!" Bill promptly made them burn all photos…after he tucked a couple into his pocket…

Or this other time…

The slipped a tiny pill into Draco's morning tea. Two hours later Draco's body hair had turned red and gold. All of his body hair. This greatly amused Bill, who still calls Draco 'his little Gryffindor' just to annoy him…

Well they did until Bill got so mad and protective that he cursed them so much they couldn't get out of bed to pee let alone anything else. There had been no more incidents after that, from anyone.

"It's disgusting." She moaned.

"Your just whishing it was you and potty." Draco sneered back.

"Draco." Bill warned trying to put off a fight.

"Sorry." Draco whispered into his ear. Bill grinned. He loved knowing he was the only one that could get Draco Malfoy to say sorry.

"Hey it's Hedwig." Ron jumped up and let the owl in. he took the letter and read. His face fallen he turned back to the others.

"They won't let him come." Ron bit out 'they' like it was a curse.

"What, why?" Ginny grabbed the letter.

"Mum you have to let us go get him! It's not fair, he wants to be here so much especially after I told him about Malfoy. But those bloody awful muggles won't let him. You have to let us get him!" Ron babbled on.

"Yes, please mum! We'll take the car! Be bake tomorrow promise!" Ginny pleaded.

"I can't just let you traipse all over London!" Molly said.

"Charlie and I will go with them mum. And Draco? Fred, George?"

"Yes!" they said at once.

"I guess I could use the fresh air." Draco said.

"It's settled then. Charlie go bring the car around." Ron ordered. "Mum can you pack a basket of food for Harry?"

"Yes of course dear." She busied herself at once.

"this is a magical car your talking about right?" Draco asked Bill.

"It sure is. Dad fixed it up. To make room for all of us."

"He'd need to." Draco mattered. "Ouch! Hey!" he glared at Bill rubbing his head.

"You had it coming." Bill replied kissing him before he could reply.

"Come on, you can ride up front with Charlie and I." Bill pulled Draco up taking him out the front where the car and Charlie where waiting.

"Hey why does Malfoy get to ride up front!" Ron said in outrage.

"Because he shares my bed." Bill told him. He grinned when Draco play hit him.

The long drive was filled with bickering between Draco and Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Bill and Charlie continuously coming to Draco's rescue.

They pulled up outside number four privet Drive Little whinging. As Draco got out of the car Ron pushed him back.

"Ron what the hell?" Bill said.

Ron ignored him and spoke to Draco.

"Whatever you see in there is to be kept to yourself. You understand me?"

"Whatever." Draco said walking closer to Bill.

Ron knocked on the front door. Dudley Dursley opened the door and immediately screamed. "Dad! Mum! Those freaks are here!" before slamming the door.

I few seconds later they heard shouting.

Bill motioned for Fred and George to go around back. Ginny and Ron to stay by the car much to Ron fury and He, Charlie and Draco walked in the front door.

They got to the kitchen, wands raised and stopped in their tracks. In the kitchen Vernon Dursley stood over a cowering Harry Potter lying on the kitchen floor.

"I'm sorry, I told them I couldn't do I didn't ask them to come. I swear!" Harry whimpered. Dursley grabbed Harry by the neck and lifted him off the floor.

Draco immediately understood what Ron was talking about. this was obviously not a one off thing.

"Hey! Put him down Dursley!" Bill yelled. He was about to curse him when he grabbed a knife and held it to Harry's throat. " Come any closer and I'll kill him! Get out of my house!" He yelled.

They all stilled not willing to risk it. Then Fred and George came in the back but stopped when they saw the situation.

"Just give us Harry and we'll leave." Charlie said calmly.

"No, get out! I won't deal with your freakiness!" He shouted.

"Vernon?" Petunia said timidly from the lounge room. "Maybe you should just let the boy go."

"I will do no such thing!"

"Oh honestly! I refuse to spend another minute in your company." Draco said moving forward but Bills arm held him back.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Trust me." He walked over to where Dursley and Harry were and skillfully hit the pressure point in Dursley's neck, knocking him out.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked in awe.

"Pressure point." Draco shrugged. Charlie rushed forward and helped Harry up.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you." Bill said pulling Draco to him and walking out. Leaving behind a distraught Petunia, and Dudley.

Platform nine and three quarters was packed with families and students scrambling to get on the train.

Draco was with the Weasleys, Harry and a very confused Hermione.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered to Harry and Ron.

"He stayed with us over the summer. He's dating Bill." Ron whispered back even though Draco and Bill could hear them.

"What!" She hissed.

"I need to go now. Blasé and Theo are waiting for me to explain." Draco said to Bill.

"I'll right everyday." Bill said.

"You bet you will." Draco leaned up and kissed him goodbye. He was about to step away but Bill pulled him back for a long deep kiss that was completely impropriate for the younger kids.

"I was thinking, that next break I could come stay with you again. If that's alright?" Draco asked a bit shyly.

"I would love that." Bill smiled.

"Bye Bill."

"Bye my little Gryffindor." He whispered.

"Whatever." Draco said turning pink.

Draco left after saying goodbye to the others and walked over to a stunned looking Blasé and Theo.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"What was that?" Blasé questioned.

"What?"

"You snogging that Weasley." Theo said.

"Bill? Where together." He didn't really need to explain himself.

"A Weasley?" Blasé frowned. "Well he is fit for a Weasley aint he."

"He certainly is." Draco smiled. "Lets find a compartment. I have a hell of a lot to tell you guys."

The End.


End file.
